1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel apparatus and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been growing demand for flat panel displays (FPD) as a space-saving apparatus that allow users to enjoy large-screen images. Among the FPDs, the display panel apparatus including an organic electro-luminescence (EL) device is a next-generation panel technology expected to reduce the thickness, increase the image quality of the FPDs and reduce manufacturing cost for the FPDs.
Conventionally, the organic EL display panel with a top-emission structure has been reviewed. As one example, an organic EL display panel that consists of a circuit substrate including a thin-film transistor, a luminescent unit including a luminescent layer interposed between electrodes, a lens layer for increasing the light-extraction efficiency to outside of the panel, and a glass substrate as a protection material formed in this order from the bottom of the panel has been proposed. In addition, in this organic EL display panel, panels are partitioned for each pixel, and the pixel is divided into luminescent areas each emits red, green, or blue light, that is, the light's three primary colors in one pixel.
In the organic EL display panel, part of the light emitted at the luminescent layer transmits each of the layers and reaches outside of the panel. There are several paths for the light emitted from the luminescent layer to reach outside of the organic EL panel. For example, the light emitted at the luminescent layer transmits the lens layer and the glass substrate above the luminescent layer, exits to outside of the organic panel. In addition, for example, the light emitted at the luminescent layer propagates below the luminescent layer, and reflects on the repeller which is a lowermost layer of the luminescent part. Afterwards, there is a path that the light reflected on the repeller transmits the lens layer and the glass substrate which are above the luminescent layer and reaches outside of the organic EL display panel. As such, there are several paths for the emitted light to pass through.